Kipper: Puppy Love VHS 2005
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Previews * Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnics Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episodes Titles * "Nothing Ever Happens" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Tiger's Torch" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Pig's Shop" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Cousins" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Key" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Missing Tape Mystery" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang, Julia Sawalha * Sound Recording and Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham, Arthur Graley * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin, Rod Howick * Assistant off-line editor: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue Post Production, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: The House - Resolution, Roberto Arendse Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Animation Director: Simon Williams * Art Director: Jill Jacobs * Production Assistant: Diana Tsheva * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Haverstock * Storyboards: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst, Natasha Gross * Layout: Tom & Susie Bailey, Jacques Gaultier, Sue Butterworth Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igor Veichtaguin * Key Animators: Liliana Panajotova, Ildiko Taborita, Peter Popdoney, Flavius Patrascu, Zsuzsa Toth, Caba Kovacs, Erika Varga, Ferenc Dekany * Production Manager: Csaba Hehez * Production Assistants: Eniko Rohn, Agnes Barna * Colouring Supervisor: Csilla Fodor * Colour: Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Peter Semmsey * Camera & Special Effects: Zoltant Woinischek * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment Plc: Kate Fawkes, Peter Orton * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1999 Hit Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Closing Previews *Thomas' Sodor Celebration! *Barney's Colorful World! Live! *Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! *The Wiggles Live: Hot Potatoes! *Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock *Toddworld *Angelina Ballerina: The Big Performance/The Silver Locket/The Keys of Dance *Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star *Pingu Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2005 Category:Kipper Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Hit Entertainment